Angry luigi and the adventures of Pinocchio
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: Angry luigi hears about cherry helping Pinocchio he tries to do it to but stuff lurks ahead will the duo survive
1. begin

it was a scary night i loved how cherry and her friends helped pinocchio with his quest i said why can't i try I had to go alone because alem tuber teases me about the wooden head I saw geppeto making pinocchio I put on the vanish cap (mario 64) and went inside and saw a lot of puppets I saw geppeto go to bed and then a blue light appered it was the blue fairy she gave pinocchio life.

I can move I can talk said pinocchio

of course said the blue fairy then she said come here angry luigi. I was shocked she saw me . she asked do you want to help pinocchio .I said yes I will help him until the very end. the blue fairy told pinocchio his 'mission and the puppet met jimmy

then pinocchio fell.

* * *

like the chapther it is boring but gets interesting who is spying on angry Luigi find out next time.


	2. adventure begin

chapther 2 adventure begins pinocchio heads off for school as angry luigi doses off and then senses something off and chases pinocchio who is with hj and gidieon . angry luigi looks at a suspious man in an alley .hmm angry luigi thought who is this guy I should check on pinocchio huh where did you go. as the scene goes to some mystious kids who split up too look for clues on a mystery. meanwhile pinocchio prepares for his act.

who are these kids .who is that guy and what will happen to pinocchio. find out next time

who ever reveiws 1st will be involved in one of my stories


	3. fighting the puppet master

**chapt****er 3** **before I begin a guest will be in this story and not perkygoth14 that will be in future**Angry luigi was sneaking to see the show when he heard a familiar noise it was scrappy doo he noticed that he was alone

so he decided to help him .meanwhile pinocchio was singing and when stromboli grabbed him scrappy came and said hey leave him alone as stomboli grabbed both of them and went backstage angry luigi saw them and took out a metal cap and turned metal angry luigi. stromboli punched me and hurt his hand the angry luigi kicked stromboli in the knee. Then the metal cap wore off lets go home said angry luigi before stromboli kicked him then used magic to tie him and scrappy with the puppets then you know .after stromboli left angry luigi laughed as he used his free hand to get

the fire flower and turned into fire angry luigi burned the ropes .broke pinocchio free and the trio escaped not before burning the place and stromboli as scrappy said awsome . mean while angry luigi dramatic as always eh? well I have better plans said the shadow figure.

**who is this shadow figure .find out next time**


	4. mystery begins

the scene begins with the coachman and the thugs talking about a plan .so thats what thier plan is i knew something evil was going on i am going to ruin this plan then start round 3 with angry luigi. the shadow guy said then disappered. meanwhile goodbye angry luigi said shaggy scooby and scrappy .goodbye guys. remember what i said angry luigi said the trio drove off meanwhile why hello pinocchio said hj and gideon as they tried to take pinocchio to a place called pleasure island . angry luigi jumped in the scene literally and gave the duo a scary smile and go now. they ran off.jimimny came saying pinocchios name i noticed that they took pinocchio .jimimy come on lets go and slove this mystey angry luigi said. what mystery asked cricket the mystery why kids never come back okay i understand .tadata twin power.as angry luigi ran off. a mystery eh bet i can solve it first as the fiugre teleported .meanwhile hahaha.I got the guy now for those medding kids and the meddling dog.

**who are these shadow guys will angry luigi save pinocchio find out next time**

**note the guy is not stromboli. yes angry luigi has a twin.**


	5. going to pleasure island

on the way to pleasure island ever been to pleasure said a boy named lampwick no said pinocchio me either but its a swell joint. said the red haired boy .more liked death joint said angry luigi ha comedy gold love it he said. as they arrived angry luigi told pinocchio let's split up and becareful if something goes wrong run and get outta here I will investagate . meanwhile hm this is the place eh its a nice disguise to bad it will be destroyed. as the shadow guy disappered .meanwhile pinocchio was lampwick was playing pool drinking beer and smoking weed when jiminy arrived and confronted lampwick angry luigi saw a pie place and could not resist because he loves pie but he stepped on a broken spot and a hole apperead yipe he said and fell though as he made a discovery and saw donkeys with clothes he gasped caused he was surronded by black figures . stay back he said i can shoot thunder . the figures just laughed as i charged for an attack an explosion was heard everyones heads but mine was turned I left to find pinocchio .coward no matter i will beat your master the shadow guy said to the figures.meanwhile lampwick grew donkey ears pinocchio was scared as lampwick turned into a donkey and pinocchio grew donkey ears angry luigi came and said come on pinocchio he said we are outta here.but what about the boys pinocchio said better them than you angry luigi said and jiminy came and told. us where the exit was as we approched it the coachman came .Going somewhere boys. yeah angry luigi said to teach you how to be a proper coach as pinocchio left angry luigi shot a thunder blast at the coachman who stood up from that somehow angry luigi was shocked . shocked eh said the coachman here it is i stole the souls of the boys after they turn into donkeys .angry luigi got a tanooki suit and turned into tanooki angry luigi.

**Again who is this shadow guy .what does. he plan will angry luigi win or will the coachman win find out later.**


	6. fighting the coachman

pinocchio was in the water and said i wonder if angry luigi will be okay im sure he will beat the coachman said jiminy .meanwhile angry luigi jumped infro nt of the coachman and swiped his tail at his face nine times but coachman grabbed the tail and threw angry luigi landed on his feet and turned to stone. coachman used a boom blaster to break the stone and kicked angry luigi reveting him to normal as he grabbed a star punched coachman 20 times and kicked him up and shot a thunder blast at him .

the coachmans coat had small tears on it as he smiled. angry luigi said no more games as a dark aura began to haze before. a ki blast came between the two fighters this fight is over its my turn said the shadow figure. meanwhile pinocchio was reading a letter i dont understand .maybe if you went to school you could have cricket said. as pinocchio gave him a glare meanwhile the screen shows a guy with vegeta's gear but red and same hairstyle too . Alem tuber .said angry luigi in joy hey bro how is at home. when will you shut up alem tuber said . Go NOW he said you need to help pinocchio remember .oh yeah said angry luigi bye he said as he grabbed a leaf and flew off the coachman punched alem tuber but he punched the coach back too the floor . hmm sucm . the coachman said 100 full power!! before alem tuber went super sayian and kicked him but barely and damage as the coach man kicked him down. meanwhile angry luigi found pinocchio . hey pinoke he said whats up . my dad is in the whale I need to save him . which one asked angry luigi . mostro said pinocchio as angry luigi said okay but i'm coming too okay .okay as pinoke said. meanwhile alem tuber and couchman were panting .super sayian 2 said alem tuber as he punch the coach and went to the sky and said BIG BANG FLASH and killed him . that was werid he said and left . meanwhile angry luigi and pinocchio were at a cliff .ready asked angry luigi. ready said pinocchio. as. the duo jumped in the water**will pinocchio find his dad with the help of angry. luigi and alem tuber find out next time**


	7. finding a whale

pinocchio and angry luigi had to split up to find geppetho faster as pinocchio and jiminy was swiming angry luigi found a blue rock werid he. thought .meanwhile poor gepettho was fishing in a. whale its hopeless he thought if only i could say goodbye to pinocchio. angry luigi tapped on the blue rock only it wasn't a rock but monstro himself as angry luigi swam toward pinocchio and pointed at the whale. yikes pinocchio said and tried to swim away i grabbed his tail and walked into the whales mouth .and found geppetho and screamed his name. father pinocchio said .Son geppetho said as angry luigi smiled as than. began. to think what ever happened to alem tuber .

meanwhile alem tuber went super sayian god and shot a burning attack to destroy pleasure island and went to his normal form .Ha I solved the mystery first he said and flew off. meanwhile angry luigi grabbed a fire flower and shot a big fire ball at the boat grabbed the others and went on the raft and escaped as I charged up a super fire kamemeha and shot it at the whale it turned out to be a robot all of uses was confused there was a black thug driving and fired missiles at us I countered with fireballs the guy got mad As pinocchio said look behind you as alem tuber grabbed him and gave him a chokeslam and took of the mask . it was

mr Antoino .pinocchio asked how is this guy.beats me said alem. tuber .Antoino said. geppethio. but why I know said angry luigi . when antoino gave you the wood he later regreted it as pinocchio became alive he wanted pinocchio for money and spotlight he said .and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids . ha said alem tuber where have i heard that from he laughed.


	8. ending

as the group arrived home a. blue aura surronded pinocchio and turned him into a real boy as the father and son danced there was cake on the table that said **happy birthday pinocchio from the blue fairy **. i was about to read the other names but alem tuber ate it I sighed. later we walked outside after saying emotional goodbyes i even cried a little the blue fairy appered thank you both for helping pinocchio become a real boy. she gave us wristband that make us stronger when together .we smiled and went home we discovered that our parnets got us tickets to moonstar island .cool said alem tuber .here we go again said angry luigi well see ya as he waved at the screen as the credits roll imagine hearing scooby doo and the relucant werewolf ending theme with a picture of pinocchio smiling with jiminy on his shoulder and geppetho next to him and me and alem tuber starring at the coachman .with the blue fairy on top. the end.

**what did you think about this story check out my upcoming story angry luigi and scooby doo return to zombie island with real monsters.**


	9. extra

**from now on i will be called al for short.**

hj and gideon was walking own the road before they saw a bag of coin they ran for it al came out of nowhere amd punch gideon hj ran bul al took out an hammer suit and threw a hammer at his head knocking. him out as al dragged them down and alley to a factory as alem had cooking materials as they cooked the thevies. the end


End file.
